Noel Fielding
Noel Fielding (born 21 May 1973) is an English comedian, actor, artist, DJ and musician. Fielding is best known for playing Vince Noir in The Mighty Boosh, which he co-wrote with co-star and comedy partner, Julian Barratt. In 2009, he became a team captain on BBC Two music/comedy panel show Never Mind the Buzzcocks. He also writes and appears as the central character in Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy. Fielding portrayed Richmond Avenal in The IT Crowd. He is the founder of the band Loose Tapestries, formed with Kasabian's Sergio Pizzorno. TV Outside his work on The Mighty Boosh, Fielding has also had bit parts in many of Channel 4's somewhat off-beat comedy programmes, including Nathan Barley, The IT Crowd, AD/BC: A Rock Opera and Garth Marenghi's Darkplace, more often than not appearing alongside Julian Barratt. He also appeared in 1998 sketch show Unnatural Acts. In February 2007, Fielding appeared on Never Mind the Buzzcocks as a panellist, before going on to become a permanent team captain. Fielding also made a short appearance in the film Plunkett & Macleane as a bystander to Robert Carlyle's scuffle in a brothel. Fielding appeared on The Charlotte Church Show as a special guest. At Bill Bailey's request, Fielding stood in as a team captain for three episodes during Season 21 of Never Mind the Buzzcocks. He also achieved a record for the highest team score ever on the show. When Bailey returned, presenter Simon Amstell made various jokes about Fielding's departure. In 2009, Bailey left the show and Fielding became one of the regular team captains. According to Neil Gaiman's blog, Fielding was scheduled to appear in the film Stardust, but had to drop out due to ill health.3 He also participated twice with Russell Brand in 2006 and 2007 on the annual quiz show The Big Fat Quiz of the Year. He participated again in 2010 with Richard Ayoade, Alan Carr, Jonathan Ross, Michael McIntyre, and Ruth Jones. (Charlotte Church was scheduled to participate but she was unable to do so).45 In 2008, Fielding appeared with comic partner Julian Barratt on Transmission. As usual, he wore a somewhat flamboyant attire, this time featuring Cuban heels and polka dot trousers. In 2009, he helped host Comic Relief Does Top of the Pops with Reggie Yates and Fearne Cotton. Fielding played the role of "Marcus" in the series 3 of How Not to Live Your Life, which was broadcast in November 2010. Fielding produced his first solo series for the Channel 4 network's E4 channel in 2011,6 as the broadcaster invests an additional £5 million in its comedy budget following the cancellation of reality show Big Brother.7 Fielding said of the project, tentatively titled Noel Fielding: Boopus: "I want to make something in the spirit of Spike Milligan or the Kenny Everett Show but using modern techniques. Blending filmed comedy with animation. Television needs a madman! I want the show to be psychedelic and beautiful but have charm and personality. If Dalí made a show hopefully it would look like this."68 The show has since been renamed Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy and began broadcasting on Channel 4's E4 channel on 26 January 2012. It contains many aspects of animation composed with live action. A video shown to a select audience of C4 staff, producers, writers, performers and journalists showed the Boosh star as a stingray, discussing the recording of albums. Similar to the Mighty Boosh, in Luxury Comedy Fielding plays a wide array of characters including an optimistic lion, a chocolate finger, a deranged clown, a New York cop, a music producer stingray, and a futuristic Don Quixote called Fantasy Man.needed Fielding performed a dance to "Wuthering Heights" by Kate Bush for Let's Dance for Comic Relief reaching the finale. He has also appeared in a Kate Bush video for the remix version of "Deeper Understanding". Category:Actors In The IT Crowd Category:Comedians